Stranded
by hoyteca
Summary: Fox and his team are stranded after an accident involving a teleporter. A tamer take on one of my more infamous fanfics
1. Chapter 1

"It's growing unstable." Slippy warned as his team of engineers struggled to keep the portal under control. Outside the space station, the other members of Star Fox were fighting off the late Andross's goons.

"Portal status: critical. Containment fields A, B, C, and D failing."

Slippy held back a swear. It was unlike the station's AI to give out warnings without providing possible solutions.

"Fox, the portal can't take any more damage!" Slippy shouted into his communicator, "Your team needs to get out now!"

"Negative." Fox replied as calmly as he could, "There are still too many enemy fighters. I need your defense cannons to clear us a hole in this swarm."

A few stray shots from the Venom fighters hit the last containment field, causing the portal to implode. The resulting portal/black hole sucked in the three arwings before finally exploding.

"General Peppy is not going to like this." Slippy thought out loud as he tried in vain to figure out where the portal was heading, "If those stupid apes hadn't fried their computers and attacked us before we scouted…"

Meanwhile, the three arwings safely made it through the portal. The dogfight and the trip drained their fuel.

"Where are we?" Fara asked as their arwings scanned the nearby planet.

"Hundreds, if not thousands, of light-years away from the nearest Lylatian outpost." Fox told her, "My arwing's not picking up any signals."

"My arwing's detecting a habitable atmosphere on that planet." Fara told Fox.

"Try to land as close to land as possible." Fox ordered as he scanned the planet. The side of the planet facing them appeared to be almost entirely ocean. Fox doubted any of them had enough fuel to check the other side.

As the arwings entered the atmosphere, they ran out of fuel. Their only hope was for their batteries to have enough juice to power the G-diffusers. Falco and Fara safely crashed into the ocean. As their arwings slowly sank, they quickly deployed their emergency rafts and began paddling toward the island they spotted.

Fox managed to crash land on the island itself. He managed to climb out and walk a few steps before collapsing. He looked up and spotted people running toward him. He then lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Fox woke up in an unfamiliar stone room. It was fairly dark, though he could make out quite a few reptillian heads mounted on the wall. Outside, he could hear shouting in strange tongues followed by pained screams and cheering.

Fox felt sick to his stomach. He tried to move, but he was tied down tightly to the bed. He fought the urge to panic, fearing his head would soon be mounted on a wall.

The doors soon opened, blinding Fox with the light from outside. Once his eyes adjusted, he found himself greeted by a blue vixen practically drenched in blood.

"Good morning." she cheerfully greeted in perfect Cornerian, "Sorry about the noise. Some prisoners can't just accept their fate."

"Where am I?" Fox asked.

"You're in Cerenia Village." she answered. She knelt down and sniffed Fox's body.

"Would you mind releasing me?" Fox asked, "I'm not in any real shape to pose much of a threat."

"Not just yet." the vixen told him, "We've just barely decided your fate. Some wanted a live gutting in public, but I convinced them I needed someone to help me with my more personal needs."

"I'm guessing I'm that someone. What if I refuse?"

"As if slaves are allowed to refuse." the vixen said with a laugh, "The only reason they agreed is you have the blood of the Great James. That's bound to produce a few strong offspring."

"Priestess Krystal." a young, muscular panther greeted as he entered the room, "We captured two more on the beach. The council would like you to determine their fate."

"Bring them in." Krystal told the panther. The panther moved out of the way, allowing two guards to force Falco and Fara in.

Krystal examined the captives. She contemplated gutting them on the spot, but turned to Fox instead.

"Do you happen to know these two?" she asked.

"They're my teammate and girlfriend." Fox told her.

Krystal examined the pair again. The pheasant's body was pleasing to the eyes. She wouldn't mind parading his naked body around.

The fennec would also make a good trophy. She was young and fit. Krystal wouldn't mind putting the fennec in her place.

"What is your will, my priestess?" the panther asked.

"Strip them and put them in chains." Krystal ordered, "They'll be put to use soon enough."

"What are you going to do with us?" Fara asked.

"You, I'm going to put to use soon." Krystal told her, "I am your mistress now. You exist to please me. Comply and your blood won't spill onto our streets."

The guards dragged Fara and Falco away, leaving Krystal alone with Fox and the panther.

"If you want her to live, I suggest you comply too." Krystal warned Fox.

"If you dare hurt her, I'll..."

Krystal clamped Fox's mouth shut, ending his threat mid-sentence.

"You're in no shape to make threats." Krystal reminded him, "This is a village of warriors in a dangerous forest. Obedience is your only hope for survival."

Krystal got to thinking. Here was a foreigner, one related to James, that literally fell out of the sky inside a metal bird-like contraption. She could spin this into a new legend for her people, possibly even make her the most famous priestess ever in the process. But how would she get him to comply?

"Perhaps there is a way to keep your mate from being forced to do hard labor." Krystal suggested.

"I'm listening." Fox said, "If you're suggesting I do the hard labor instead, I..."

"Nothing like that." Krystal said with a smile, "We've had bad luck with invaders. They invade our home, destroy our houses, and leave pain and death in their wake."

"If those invaders work for Andross, it's already my job to fight them."

"I'll get to the point." Krystal told him, "I want you to play a role in a 'prophecy' I made up."

"I think choosing the hard labor option won't backfire as badly." Fox groaned.

"It's win-win." Krystal told him, "We've already got the invaders on the defensive. Play along and you and your friends live nicer lives and my name gets remembered for centuries."

"I still think it's a terrible idea." Fox told her, "Those lies always get exposed."

Krystal sighed and left, leaving Fox alone with the panther. After a few minutes, she returned with a bottle of a strange liquid.

"What's that purple drink?" Fox asked.

"A drink that'll make you happier." Krystal answered.

Fox shrugged and took it, thinking it was alcoholic. He doubted it was poisonous, since he figured she needed him. He drank it quickly and passed out.

Krystal smiled. When he woke up, his memory would be nice and malleable.


End file.
